roomates
by biohart
Summary: hey foks i'm back with a new story might be the best one yet only you deside. what happends when king is attacked by by a strange person dressesed in jungle clothing


Roommate by biohart

"king fouce your loseing your grip" armor king said wel they were traing in the GYM and was not to bad outside either after hours of training they

stopped "okay that all for today" armor king said "good work king hope you do even better Monday" he said as he gave him a rouge pat on the

shoulder shower off. King at that moment headed for the shower he turned on the shower not aware that orge was right behind him with

wicked grin under his mask as he slowly walked towords the shower were king was still unaware that there was someone was right behind him

. Then he herd a something growling however it seemed more like a playful/sexual growl. At that moment king was tackled to the floor there they

layed on the floor for a few moments "I'll see you later on tonight" orge said as he got up and walked out of locker/shower room of the GYM. After

that king got up to get a towel and dryed himself off and put his cloths on and headed out the door to his car put the key in and started up the car

as he drove to his house still thinking about the strange person /creature he continued on his way home were he then pulled into his garage got

out of the car pulled his keys out and unlocked the door he looked at the clock it read 5:30 he had sometime to himself finaley as he sat back in his

chair just as he was about to start up his computer king herd a knock on the door "can't I get anytime to myself." He said as he headed for the

door king opened the door and saw that orge was right in front of him but with out his mask on his eyes were dark green and his hair was black

and long but his attention he notce that the only thing orge was wearing was a cloth like materal around his lower body. "Well are you just going

to keep stareing at me or are you going to let me in." orge said as now rose to his full height witch he was only a few feet taller then king."uh

come in I guess." King said confused as to why orge was here but at the same time absloty thrilled. "got anything to eat ?" orge asked as he then

flopped down on th couch "yeah I was just about to make up some takeytos how much do you eat ? king asked as he got up to go fix something

"not much." He replied. "I ment how many do you want?" "oh I'll have 4" orge said "k so I make up 8" he thought to himself "oh by the way I've

still got something to settle with you." Orge said licking his lips "can it wait till after dinner?" "yah it can wait." There they both sat down and ate

there share of food then grab a glass of malk and slam it down not wasting a drop this somehow turned king on because orge had some milk

driping down his chin as the drop now touch his massive chest. King lick his lips at the tought of tesing orge's well toned muscle body. This made

him even harder then before. Orge cuckled a little as he spoke "so you ready to have some fun?" orge asked king looked at him "what kind of

fun?" king replied orge got up and walked over to king's side of the table pulled him out of his chair and said " you know persaly what kind of fun.

" Orge as he said that king look down at orge,s already massive erection benith orge cloth. Orge then ran up the stairs king ran after him. When

they both got to the room king they rip each others coths to were they laid naked with each other orge was moving closer to king till they were

almost on top of each other and with that they kiss as there tongues dance inside each others mouth twin moane,s escape there lips as the kiss

came to an end orge nip at kings neck witch drove him insane with pleasure as orge contued to move down to king chest and used his mouth as a

toy on king chest. King started to toy with his own body but orge had other plans and with that slaped king hand away from his body as orge

moved to the now fully erect member "I'm going to enjoy this." Orge said as started to lick only the tip of king's fully erect member. This only made

him mad with pleasure as king started to purr. The smell orge's of body made king go then toke the whole member into his mouth while playing

with it this drove king to his sweet climax as he shot cum down orge's throt as some the left over mess hit orge's chin and chest this made king

chuckle to himself. King then then slowly he ran his tongue down orge body cleaning his chin and chest along the way down making orge buck

unctrolably king had to think fast or he have orge's load all over his face so with out so much as a ward orge came unable to control himself as his

body bucked along with a second climax. "wow!" king said orge looked at him and smiled at him then kissed him well have more fun tomarow and with that they fell asleep in each other arms. …………………….. next morning

King was the first one to wake up as he herd someone snorey but then he remeberd last night so he moved out of the bed and put on a robe to go

to the kitchen and made some bacon and eggs with a side of toast."king said as he brought both plates to the table. They both sat down to eat

. "good food." Orge said as he finshed his food. "So what do u have planed for today?" orge said. King shrugged as contuned eating "dono I

thought we'd watch some tv today." "k." orge said. They both went to watch some old movies one of the movies cought ogre eye "u like to watch

horror movies?" orge ask "yah this ones my favorite movie." King open the case and put the movie in but this movie did not have a menue so it

went right to the show as he saw some naked werewolf playing with each other some howled wel others moved with there then he noticed a

human walk in with anther werewolf at this point king sat up and turned it off "heh heh wrong movie." King as noticed that robe was just bearly

covery orge erction "aw I wanted to see what happened to the human." Said. "the werewolf rapes him and they all come at the same time." King

said as he went for the giant cock nearly chokeing on it as slowly bobed his hand on it he could tell that he was ready to blow so with that he

stoped flinp him and pounded into orge this went on for a cuple of minute,s orge hit his climax as he lost what little control he had left when he

came all over his chest the smell of orge load made it hard for king to control himself as he came inside his lover they both layed there for a little bit

then fell asleep. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. next morning

orge tried to play a joke on king so he moved his hand down to king pj pant,s and rips them off to see king morning erction and played with it and

started moving around and blow his load all over his chest and orge continued to play with the hard member as he started to move valiantly as he

came again now on his third try to wake king up as he came one last time he woke up and king grabed orge's shoulder as king was now coverd his

own load panting king kissed his lover hard on the lips "hey you never said were you lived?" king asked. Shocked by this orge said "why do you

ask?" king looked at him funny "would you like to stay and live here with me?" king asked orge heart jumped with joy "Yes I would love that very

much." Orge said as they both head for the shower king stoped him and tackled him to the floor "Who say's your off the hook?" as he grab the

large member and started to jerk him off this made orge go crazy as king stoped and begain to suck orge off as orge's body moved with him as he

shot his first load king did not stop till he had every last drop and spit it all over orge's orge body king added his own load to it. There they both

were coverd in each others mess headed to the shower to whash it off they both washed each other got out dryed off and headed to eat

breakfast knowing that they whole day ahead of them they sat back and watch a movie. By the time they finshed it was night fall "you got a pool

here?" orge asked as he toke off his cloths. King looked him over and then said "Yes we do have a pool." And with that they both jumped in to the

pool orge then swam over to king and pecked him on the check king chuckled kissed the other man king swam behind orge and postion himself

before he put his hard member in side the other man after that he moved his hand to the front of orge body and pumped while he thrusted inside

him this made it way better for his partner as he slowed torwed his climax they both cryed each other's name's before they came. They got out of

the pool and headed for bed . I hope you enjoyed my story I don't own any of the tekken all them belong to namco and will stay that way peace

out


End file.
